


Virgil Bugs Roman

by callboxkat



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bugs, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, nothing gross though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callboxkat/pseuds/callboxkat
Summary: It's in the title. :)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, platonic Prinxiety
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Virgil Bugs Roman

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "That bug kind of looks like you," sent by @bilgisticallykosher on tumblr from a prompt list by @lefaystrent.

It’s Wednesday night, late enough that the sky outside the dorm room window has darkened to a navy blue. Roman is sitting on his bed, studying flashcards of insects. He’s a theater major, but he has to take a certain number of courses in other subjects as well, and entomology was a one of the only subjects that both fit in his schedule and that he had already fulfilled the requirements for.

It wasn’t so bad, at least not as bad as he’d feared it might be. Not that he would ever need to know any of this in the future. But it wasn’t that bad. Except for when they did labs. Roman wasn’t much of a fan of those.

Roman’s roommate is sprawled in the desk chair at the foot of Roman’s bed, the upper half of his body propped on Roman’s pillows. He can’t be comfortable like that, but it’s clear that Virgil doesn’t care. He’s on his phone, scrolling through whichever emo aesthetic tumblr blog has captured his attention that day; although he occasionally glances up towards Roman’s work.

“That bug kind of looks like you,” he says after a while, pointing at one of the cards

Roman looks over to the haphazard pile of cards, and the corner of his mouth quirks up. “Oh, that’s the white peacock butterfly!”

“No, no, no, _that_ one, Virgil corrects, pointing more emphatically at the card just beside the first.

This one depicts a large, shiny, black insect with an even larger brown ball beside it. The card is clearly labelled “Dung Beetle” in bolded script.

Roman’s smile falls, and he lets out a high-pitched whine in complaint. He picks up the card and throws it at Virgil, who laughs and swats it away before it can bounce off his forehead.

“Why don’t you take a break?” Virgil suggests, tossing the card back on the pile. “This is boring.”

“I can’t, I’m studying.”

Virgil reaches forward and pokes Roman in the ribs. He jerks away—he’s ticklish—and glares at Virgil.

“You’ve been studying for like, over an hour. The bugs will still be there later. Come look at this video I found.”

Roman sighs. “I’d love to join you, Emo Nightmare, but I have a test on Friday.”

Virgil rests his head on one hand. “It’s a Disney theory video,” he tempts, “about the new _Frozen_ movie.”

Roman bites his lip, hesitates for a moment, then pushes all the cards to the side and turns to his roommate. “Okay, just a short break.”


End file.
